Learning to Trust Again
by Minako Setsuki
Summary: Sakura was a normal girl. Until her greatest fear happened. And she can't talk to her boyfriend Sasuke about it! Can Sasuke get her to trust him again along with everyone else? SasxSaku
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the show Naruto nor do I own any of its characters. But I do own this plot and I will own later characters that will appear.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a strange day. Naruto wasn't talking about ramen at all and Sasuke wasn't as grumpy as usual. He was ACTUALLY nice to me. Which I think is kinda strange. Well, I don't think he wants Kakashi-sensei to know we are going out. Naruto already knows so I'm not too worried about him. I can trust Naruto with anything. He is like a brother I never had. Well, at least I learned a new jitsu today. So it's all good. Well, my phone is ringing, so I should go now. I think its Sasuke. I'll be back later though! –Giggles-_

_Lots of love, Sakura_

Sakura ran over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello this is Sakura."

"_Hey baby."_

"Whose calling?" asked a slightly nervous Sakura.

"_Who do you think it is?"_

"Ummm, I'm not sure. Can you tell me who you are?"

"_Come on baby. Take a guess."_

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"_What took you so long?"_

"Dang boy, please don't scare me like that."

"_I'm sorry Sakura. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"Of course!"

"_Good. Well, I just wanted to call to see how you were. So, bye!"_ Sasuke said as he hung up the phone.

Sakura placed the phone back down on the receiver and smiled. Sasuke just randomly called like that sometimes. The boy she once knew with an ice heart was totally different. Sasuke used to be so cold towards her. But once he asked her out, he was a totally different person. His heart melted and he became the Sasuke she knew today. And, to be honest, she liked him that way.

All of the sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Just one second!" Sakura cried.

Sakura ran to the door. She leaned on the doorframe panting. Then she opened the door.

"Hey Sakura."

"Sai? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission or something?" asked Sakura.

"I pulled some strings so I wouldn't have to go today."

"Oh. Ok. Then why are you here? Not to be rude or anything."

"I wanted to see you."

"But Sai, you know I'm with Sasuke. I don't think that this is right."

"Its ok. He wouldn't know. You know how much I love you Sakura."

"No Sai! Sasuke's my _boyfriend_ and your just my _friend_. Listen Sai, I don't like you like you. I just like you. You're my friend and that's it. I'm not trying to be rude. But please back off. Stop coming over. Stop calling me. Just leave me alone ok? Like I said, I'm not trying to be rude. But, back off ok?" Sakura said.

Sai just glared at her. "Sasuke this, Sasuke that. Well, GUESS WHAT. If I can't have you, no one can." Sai said as he pushed her into her house.

"Stop it!" Sakura cried.

Sai put a piece of duck tape over her mouth. He then picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Sai then duck taped her hands to her headrest of her bed and her feet to her footrest. He then pulled out a dagger.

"Like I said Sakura, if I can't have you, no one can." he said as he sliced her bare leg.

Sai then licked the dagger. "Your blood tastes so sweet. Too bad its gonna have to go to waste." he said as he sliced her other leg.

Sakura screamed even though it was muffled.

"My precious Sakura, if only you would understand. If only.." he stopped as her phone rang.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You lucked out this time Sakura. But I will be back." Sai said as he walked out her front door locking the bottom lock behind him.

The Next Day+

"Sakura! SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" cried a frantic Sasuke who ran to Sakura's house in search of her.

"Well, I still have to check her bedroom" said Sasuke running to her bedroom.

"O MY GOD!" Sasuke cried when he got there.

Sakura was passed out. Her legs were covered in blood and her wrists were cut from trying to pull her hands free.

Sasuke ran over and freed her arms and legs and pulled the duck tape off of her mouth. He then started shaking her.

"Come on Sakura, wake up. Just wake up. It'll all be ok. Just wake up. Come on."

Sakura opened her eyes and screamed.

"Its ok Sakura, it's just me, Sasuke!"

"No... Please don't hurt me. Please. I promise I won't say anything! Just don't hurt me again!"

"Sakura, tell me, who did this to you?"

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! The rating might go up for later chapters though. I'm not sure. Don't forget to review and look for later chapters!

Love ya guys,

Minako


	2. I want to help you

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto, nor do I own any of its characters. But, I do own this plot and I will own some of the later characters that will appear also.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Sakura, what happened to you?"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke, l-listen... S-something r-r-really b-ba-bad happened t-to m-m-me and I r-r-really c-c-ca-can't talk a-a-about it." said Sakura.

"Sakura, I thought we could talk about anything. You know I would listen to you no matter what. Now tell me what happened." said a very serious Sasuke.

"S-s-s-Sai, h-he came and h-h-h-hurt m-me r-r-re-really b-b-bad."

"Sai? He did this to you? I'll kill him!"

"Sasuke, please don't." Sakura pleaded.

"No one hurts you that way. Not even Sai. I would even kill Naruto if he did something like this to you."

"But Naruto wouldn't do something like this. Naruto wouldn't seep that low. Even for him." Sakura said seriously.

"I was just using him as an example!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Oh. Okay."

"Listen, I want you to pack your bags. You are coming to stay at my house for awhile." said Sasuke.

"NO! I WON'T! I WON'T DO IT! I WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE UNTIL I AM READY TOO!"

"Sakura! You-are-in-danger." Sasuke said a little pissed. "You CAN'T stay here. YOU CANNOT STAY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Sakura started crying. "Don't yell!" she said covering her ears and curling up into a ball. "Please don't yell. You're scaring me Sasuke. Listen, I am pretty much afraid of any male person because of what happened. I don't trust ANYONE right now."

"Sakura, now even me? ME, your boyfriend?" said an upset Sasuke.

"I don't trust anyone right now. I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura said as she started crying.

Sasuke looked like he had just been slapped.

"Then you're going to learn how to trust me again. Even if it kills me."

"Sasuke..."

"No Sakura. I love you too much to see you in this much pain. And Sai WILL regret doing this to you. He will."

"But..."

"Yeah, now I bet your gonna freak out at training practices now. Since it's me, Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. And we are all boys."

"Not funny Sasuke. So not funny. I mean, this is something really major to me. And you're just making jokes about it."

"Sakura... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking."

"You never think! You think everything is a big joke! I mean, look at me! I'm a nervous wreck! And all you can do is make jokes! Do you think that I am supposed to feel ANY better over this? Honestly! How do you think I am supposed to react? Happy? Sad? Laughter? Honestly! How do you expect me to react! Tell me Uchina!"

Sasuke shuddered. '_Must be pmsing'_ he thought.

"Tell me... If you want to use you male parts again."

"Ok ok ok! I don't know. I was just trying to lighten up the mood around here."

"And?"

"I took no consideration of your feelings over this and I am honestly and truly sorry. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Well. Just don't do it again."

"Thank you Sakura." he said as he hugged her.

Sakura started screaming. "Don't touch me!"

"Sakura, its ok. I won't hurt you."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Sakura, you'll be fine..."

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sasuke quickly let go of her and Sakura calmed down.

"So lemme get this straight. You can freely talk to a male, but they can't touch you?" said a confused Sasuke.

Sakura glared at him. "You know, I'm pretty freaked out even talking to you right now. I'm just not showing it."

"Oh. Well, then there is one thing we have to do."

"And what is that mister smarty pants?"

"You are going to face your fears. Starting tomorrow, you are going to get your butt outside and your gonna face this like a women."

"SASUKE! YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!"

"Sakura," Sasuke began. "Listen to me. You are going to do this. You WILL do this. You really have no say in the matter." Sasuke said sternly.

Now it was Sakura's turn to look like she had been slapped in the face.

"You... You... You have no right to do this to me! It's MY life not YOURS."

"I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"But, we are doing one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Tomorrow, you, me, and Naruto. You are going to learn to trust us again. Or at least be able to be around us. Okay?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound mean.

"Ummm... Okay. Just, if I want to stop. Stop okay?"

"Whatever you want sweetheart."

Sakura twitched but then smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this is the end of chapter 2! I promise to get chapter 3 up as soon as I can! So, read and review! Lol.

Lots of love,

Minako


	3. With Naruto And a bet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own any of the characters in Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear here.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Next Day**

Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura's hand even though she flinched a bit.

"DON'T - -" Sakura began.

"Sakura, calm down."

Sakura sighed and took deep breathes. "Naruto is going to be ten times as worse. Right?"

"More like a hundred."

"Great. Something to look forward too."

"Don't worry about it. I spoke with Naruto last night. He knows what he has to expect."

"Who else did you tell?" said a pissed off Sakura.

"Just Naruto."

"I hope it was only Naruto."

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be harder then he thought.

-With Naruto-

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. "SASUKE! I AM OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled jumping and waving at the same time.

Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the loud blonde.

"You didn't have to scream." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto smiled. He knew Sasuke was just acting like that cause he was with Sakura. But when Sakura wasn't around, they acted like they were the best of friends. So, Naruto knew that this was all an act between him and Sasuke.

-Flashback-

"_Hey Naruto?" Sasuke said._

_  
"Yeah what is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked while thinking of what ramen he wanted to order._

"_Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure. What is it?"_

"_If I act 'cold' towards you around Sakura, promise you won't get mad ok?"_

_Naruto burst out laughing. "YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL!"_

"_Naruto..." Sasuke said warningly. _

_Naruto knew he wasn't playing around._

"_Sure. Why?"_

"_Well, ummm, I know Sakura looks up to you. Well, she thinks of you as a brother I should say. But still, I don't want her to think I'm much of a softy. You know I am only a softie around her right?"_

"_Sasuke, I know. I am not THAT stupid."_

_Sasuke chuckled. _

"_I know Naruto. So around her, if I am 'cold', don't be mad. Okay?"_

_Naruto laughed. "YOU SO SOUNDED LIKE A GIRL!"_

"_Naruto..."_

"_Yeah Sasuke. I won't be mad at ya."_

"_Thank you Naruto."_

"_Your welcome! Now, in celebration, lets eat ramen!"_

"_What are we celebrating?"_

"_That you're a softie!"_

_Sasuke glared at him and smacked him on the back of the head. _

"_Your SUCH a loser."_

_Naruto burst out laughing and glomped him._

"_Just like old times Sasuke." Naruto said as he ordered his ramen._

-End Flashback-

Naruto gave Sakura a huge hug. He felt her flinch in his grip but didn't let go.

_This is weird. Shes not screaming..._ Sasuke thought.

He then looked over to see her teeth grinding together.

_So she trying not to scream. Wonder why she screamed at me._ Sasuke thought again.

"H-h-hello Naruto." Sakura said fearfully.

"Hiya! No need ta be afraid Sakura. Its all good!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura gave a weak smile. "I swear Naruto. Its almost hard to be afraid around you. You make me so happy! But, even though I am still afraid, you still make me smile."

Naruto smiled and gave Sakura another hug. While he was hugging her, he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke who flipped him the middle finger.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly so Sasuke couldn't hear.

"Hmm?"

"Tell Sasuke I saw him give you the finger."

Naruto's face changed many times from sincere, to surprised, to laughter.

"Hey Sasuke!"

"What do you want?"

"Sakura says she saw you give me the finger and your gonna be in for it!"

Sasuke's face dropped.

"Umm Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Do I need to apologize to Naruto?"

"Yes you do. Cause he is helping me right now."

"Sorry Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"Its ok Sasuke! I FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto yelled.

A lot of people turned around to see what was going on.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"That was HIM? He apologized to NARUTO?"

"Wow. Mommy, can I go say hello to him?"

"No hunny."

"But he is so cool! I want his autograph."

"Not today."

Sasuke turned a bright shade of red and Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing.

"YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Naruto yelled.

"OMG SASUKE! YOU AREN'T GOING TO LIVE THIS ONE DOWN!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto and Sakura doubled over in laughter while Sasuke flipped everyone the middle finger.

Sakura and Naruto then stood up and brushed the dirt off them.

"I was some ramen." Naruto said.

"So do I." Sakura also said. "SASUKE ME AND NARUTO ARE GOING TO GO GET SOME RAMEN OKAY?"

Sasuke just got even more pissed. "Whatever. Go with that LOSER and get some ramen. See if I care. You are seeming to have a better time with him right now anyway. Call me later." Sasuke said as he turned around and started walking off.

Sakura looked like she had just been slapped.

"Sakura, do you want me to go talk to Sasuke?"

"Please do Naruto. I just can't right now."

"Okay."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Anytime." Naruto said as he ran to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up with you?" Naruto asked.

"What's up with me? What's up with Sakura? She's hanging all over you!"

"Oh."

"Can you explain that?"

"No I can't."

"That's what I thought."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Naruto."

"Oh. Well, I am sorry anyway."

"Whatever."

Then a silence took over them for a second.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"Lets make a bet."

"O no.. What do you have in store now?"

"Whoever can help Sakura."

"Explain yourself."

"Whoever can snap her out of this fear wins."

"What do we win?"

"What do you want?"

"Sai to be dead."

"Anything else?"

"I need more money for Sakura's engagement ring."

"Ok. I want ramen and I want you to tell everyone in a fish suit that I am cool."

"Fine. It's a deal."

And then they shook on it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke: A FISH SUIT!**

**Naruto: Yup**

**Me: drooling**

**Sasuke and Naruto: WHICH ONE OF US IS HOTTER!**

**Me: SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: -speechless-**

Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I had the throw something else in there for everyone. Now its getting Sakura better AND a bet. Lets see who wins. Well, I already have an idea who is going to win. Don't forget to review! Hehe.

Lots of love,

Minako


	4. A Simple Convosation between friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Naruto nor do I own any of the characters in Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters.

Wow. I have to thank all my wonderful reviewers! It makes me so happy that your always coming back to read my chapters! So I thank you all very much.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Sasuke, do you think you man enough for this bet?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think?"

"I think your gonna flip out in the middle and think that your not going to be able to do this. Only then causing Sakura to doubt you and think suicidal thoughts and you going through a guild trip, thus causing you to run to her house to apologize for being so selfish and making her do things that she doesn't want to do. But when you get there, she will be in the bathroom crying because she found out that you got her pregnant. Then you will probably be all happy and stuff while Sakura is bawling her eyes out in the bathroom. After awhile, she will come out running into your arms all happy. But when you leave her house, she will start cutting her wrists because she will probably be thinking that she is a pregnant teen and her life will be ruined. She will also probably be thinking that you will abandon her and the baby because your so high and mighty and garbage. That will probably end up in her running away after the baby is born and us never seeing her again until like a year or two later."

Sasuke's mouth dropped. He was speechless. How could Naruto come up with something like that? Naruto was THAT smart? Sasuke couldn't believe it. The blonde actually has potential. He actually has a brain.

_Wonder why he never uses it._ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto, what ever possessed you to think that?"

"Simply because it's true."

"And what makes you think THAT?"

"Because your cruel enough to do that."

"Cruel? CRUEL? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"

"Remember your first date with Sakura?"

-Flashback-

"_Okay… so where are we going? I give up"_

_Sasuke pointed towards a fancy restaurant._

"_Oh, I'm hardly dressed for a place like that."_

_Usually on a date, a normal human being would say, "Don't worry, you look beautiful," or "It's okay. You look fine."_

_But how did Sasuke respond?_

"_Who cares? Let's just go already."_

_The meal went by as usual, with Sakura talking about who knows what, and Sasuke "Hn"-ing in-between her breathes. Usually, this annoyed Sakura to no end. But, this was there first date, so she could live with it for just ONE night in her lifetime._

_By the time the bill came, Sakura was quite out of breath and was huffing and puffing. And Sasuke wasn't even listening to her anymore._

_Sasuke pulled out some money to pay and Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you so much for the dinner, Sasuke. I really had a great time. Maybe we should do it again sometime. I really enjoyed it"_

_Now, the normal human being reaction: "My pleasure, Sakura," or, "It was no trouble at all." or, "I think we should! Heres my number."_

_And how did our Sasuke react to this? "Too damn expensive."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes and the two left the restaurant. _

"_Where are we going to go now?" she asked, envisioning a moonlight concert in the park watching the stars, or a stroll along the beach, stopping to place a blanket down to watch the beautiful sunset and all the colors in the evening sky. Hell, she would've been satisfied if they stopped for a scoop of ice cream in the nearest ice cream parlor!_

"_We're going home."_

_Sakura fumed, but she kept her mouth shut, not wanting the night to turn out worse then it already was._

_Usually, when a guy walks (or drives) a girl home after a date, they kiss goodnight on the doorstep. Of course, Sasuke didn't do that only because they lived together._

_Sakura gasped as Sasuke walked through the door to their house, not even bothering to wait for her or at least hold the door open for the girl._

"_Well, good night," he called as he started going up the stairs to his bedroom._

"_Wait Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke stopped and looked back expectantly. "Hn?"_

"_Aren't you even going to _kiss _me?" she demanded._

_Thank god Naruto wasn't home. He probably would have been laughing his ass off by now knowing him. _

"…"

"_Well?" she demanded impatiently. _

"_No."_

"_Why not?" Sakura said stamping her foot._

"_Why should I?"_

"_God, what are you, hormonally handicapped? This date was a disaster! Damn Sasuke, you're just – UGH!" she screamed and stormed off to her room, slamming the door when she got there._

_He flinched. She slammed that door way too often…_

-End Flashback-

"And that was cruelty right there. See what you did to Sakura? You really upset her! And I for one do not like that. You could have at least treated her better on the date! Even I would have been nice to her. And it was her first date too!"

"So do you have to remind me of that horrible date every time something goes wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. Because it teaches you something every time you listen to it."

"And what is that Naruto? What does it teach me every time I listen to it?"

"Treat Sakura like crap again and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh, so that's what it teaches us."

"Yes Uchiha. That is what it teaches us."

"So what are we talking about again?"

"Sakura."

"You forgot?"

"It's a possibility. Now I have a lot of things going through my head right now."

"And? What's your point?"

"Why?"

Naruto's face dropped.

"Why? WHY? DO YOU EVEN CARE!"

"Should I?"

"What happened to the Sasuke who was a softie?"

"He's left."

"Why?"

"Because I just realized that I'm not good enough for Sakura."

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto said as he slapped Sasuke across the face.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just looked down.

"Listen Naruto."

"What now?"

"I'll stay with Sakura."

"Ok and?"

"I need to ask you a favor."

"Hmm?"

"I need to borrow some money for her engagement ring."

"Isn't that part of the bet? That you'll win the money AFTER she's better?"

"I need it now."

"Why?"

"Have you noticed that she has been acting different lately? Even before the accident?"

"No."

"Must be me then."

"Guess so."

"Thanks for the kind words."

"Your welcome."

"Anyway, Sasuke?"

"What."

"What are we going to do about Sakura?"

"I don't know."

"We really need to help her."

"I know."

"I don't like to see her in pain like this."

"I don't ether."

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?"

"Well, Sai did this."

"I'll kill him!"

"Seriously?"

"Yea seriously."

"Can I help?"

"Ok."

"Thanks."

"Why do you want to help?"

"Look what he did to Sakura. I hate seeing her like this."

"Sasuke, your voice changed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember how you used to sound, like you didn't care about anything?"

"Yeah why."

"That's how you sound again."

"Oh."

"And your eyes have changed too."

"They have?"

"Yea."

"Oh."

"Anyway."

"Naruto, I need to borrow $40 for the ring."

"Then what is the money going to go towards at the end of the bet?"

"It's a surprise."

- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yea. I just wanted to add a conversation type thingy between Sasuke and Naruto. Well, I guess this leaves you to wonder what is going to go on in the next chapter huh? Well, I can't say much but what I can say is that if the story goes as planned, there is going to be a sequel. It depends how the ending goes. If it goes according to plan, then the sequel will be planned.

This chapter was seven pages! But its all dialogue. So I can kinda see why. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Don't forget to leave a review!

Lots of love,

Minako


	5. Finding out and leaving

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters. The characters in later chapters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get it right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Thanks and on with chapter 5!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_It's a surprise."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura woke up the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Oww." She said as she held her head and went to go look for some medication she had for this type of stuff.

"You know, I haven't written in my diary for awhile." she thought aloud as she went to get her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_The past few days have been a little strange. Sasuke and Naruto have actually been talking. And its kind of worrying me. I mean, listen, Sasuke is well, supposed to be hating Naruto. Even though deep down I know he thinks of Naruto as a best friend or even a brother, but they never talk this much, well, around me anyway. I think they are keeping something from me, and its really pissing me off. I thought me and Sasuke weren't supposed to keep things from each other and I think that he is keeping something from me. I don't like that. _

_I am really starting to hate my life diary. No one seems to talk to me anymore because of the accident. They think I have a mental issue or something. Well I don't! You get attacked by someone and then see how you feel about it. Right?_

_I really shouldn't say those things diary. But it's true. No one has the right to judge me that way. It makes me feel that my life is useless. It makes me feel that I should die, which sometimes I want too. But I won't die because I know that Sasuke will be crushed! And I don't want to hurt him in any way. Sometimes Sasuke acts like - -.._

The doorbell rang.

"How weird. This was like when I got attacked." Sakura said as she giggled a little bit.

She ran over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Someone."

"Tell me who you are."

"Just open the door Sakura."

Well, this person knows who she is. So that narrows it down by a few thousand. It doesn't sound like anyone she knew, but stupidly, she opened the door.

"Hey Sakura."

"Sasuke? Your voice changed, and you eyes have changed too!"

"Even Naruto said that."

"You look like the old Sasuke, the one with no emotions at all."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No..."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Oh! Yeah come in." Sakura said as she ran over to the table and shut her diary.

Sasuke walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat himself down on her couch.

Sakura walked in and sat on the couch across from him.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember our first date?"

"Yes..."

"I'm sorry about it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry about being such a jerk. I'm sorry for hurting you that night. And I am sorry that I shut you out too sometimes. I'm sorry that I can be cruel to you also and that I might not show that I care about you too."

"Sasuke..."

"I know how you feel when you don't feel loved. So that's why I'm doing this." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. I'm not. Not today. But I do have to ask you one thing."

"What's that?"

Sasuke looked down and blushed ever so slightly. "Are you late on your you-know-what?" he mumbled.

Shockingly, Sakura heard this.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Sasuke threw her a package.

"Go in the bathroom and do it."

Sakura turned a bright shade of red and ran off to the bathroom.

_How did Sasuke know about THAT? Well, he is an Uchiha genius after all. What makes him think that I'm... O GOD. WHEN WE DID IT LAST MONTH... No condoms.. DAMMIT. O NO. THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING._

Sakura looked down and saw that the test had two lines, meaning it was positive. She sunk down onto the floor and leaned up on the doorway putting her full weight down so the door couldn't be opened.

"This can NOT be happening to me. O god, I can't tell Sasuke. He is going to freak out. We aren't even engaged yet and we are going to have a child together! This isn't right! What should I do? Should I tell him? Yes, I have to tell him. I just have too. He HAS to know. It's not right if I don't tell him. He will find out eventually. It's just how life is. I mean, it would be OBVIOUS! I'll just have to tell him. Well, he is probably going to be looking for me by now. So I'll wait." Sakura said as she started crying.

And of course, Sasuke started getting worried and got up to look for her.

Sasuke walked over to the bathroom door and tried to push it open. No luck.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I just do."

"Well, what if I said that you are supposablily going to be a father, what would you say?"

"I would say that I was happy and that I am happy that we would be having a family."

Sakura opened the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you're going to be a father."

Sasuke put Sakura in a bone crushing hug only causing her to flinch and slam her foot down on his foot.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Sakura pushed him away with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no. Sasuke I am so sorry!"

Sasuke just smiled.

"I guess we have to tell Naruto."

"I'll go call him up right now Sasuke!" Sakura said as she ran towards the phone.

"_Hello? Naruto here."_

"Hey Naruto! It's Sakura."

"_HI!"_

"Can you come over?"

Sakura could almost feel his smile of the other end of the line.

"_I'll be over in less then a minute."_

Sakura heard a click and then her doorbell ringing.

"That was fast." Sasuke and Sakura said as the same time.

Sakura ran to the door and let Naruto in.

"I got here as fast as I could." Naruto said panting.

"I could tell. You got here in less then 30 seconds."

Naruto walked in and sat on the couch opposite Sasuke. (Wow no one likes sitting next to Sasuke. O.O)

Sakura sat next to Sasuke and sighed.

"Naruto... I'm just gonna come out and say it. You're going to be an uncle."

The blondes eyes opened wide and he didn't say anything.

"Sasuke... Touched you?"

"Yea. Why?"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto cried as he lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Sakura landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face and knocked him to the ground. Sakura screamed and ran off to her room so she wouldn't see her two closest friends get hurt.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DID IYOU DO THAT TO SAKURA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS IS GOING TO AFFECT HER NOW! SHE IS PROBABLY GOING TO GET EVEN MORE FREAKED OUT AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"SHUT UP! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT IT HAPPENED!"

"YES IT IS YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she heard this in her room.

_Sasuke doesn't care? I thought.._ Sakura thought as she went through her closet for a large backpack.

She started throwing things in it like underwear, shirts, shorts, skirts, dresses and anything else she would need. She also grabbed a blanket and pillow and shoved it in there. She then wrote a note to Sasuke and Naruto and placed it on her bed. Then she put on her backpack, and jumped out the window and began to run.

_Hopefully Ino is home. _Sakura thought as she continued to run to her friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay another chapter done! Sorry I rushed Sakura being pregnant and all, but I had too. It fits all the plans. Well, you'll see in later chapters what I mean. Sasuke was so mean! Well, don't forget to leave a review and stuff! Next chapter will be up soon!

Lots of love,

Minako


	6. I cant come back

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters. The characters in later chapters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get it right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Thanks and on with chapter 6!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_I just hope Ino is home." Sakura thought as she ran to her friends house._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked to the door of her friend's home and rang her doorbell.

_Please let her be home. _ Sakura thought. _I really need her right now. She is the only one who will understand me._

Ino answered the door.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? What's wrong? What happened? Here, come in." she said as she took Sakura's hand and led her into her house.

Sakura sat down on a fluffy couch and Ino sat on a chair opposite her.

"Do you want a snack? I can always go get something."

"No, its ok."

"Now tell me what happened. Something really bad must have happened in order for you to come here with almost all of your stuff."

"S-s-s-s-Sasuke."

"What did he do?"

"H-h-h-he s-s-said that h-h-h-he d-d-d-didn't care!"

"About what? What didn't he care about Sakura?"

"T-t-t-the b-b-ba-bab-baby! He didn't care about the baby!"

"What baby? You're going to have a baby?"

Sakura nodded and Ino squealed.

"KAWAII!"

"Ino, you're not helping. I don't even think Sasuke cares!" Sakura wailed.

"Did he say that? Did he say he didn't care?"

-Flashback-

"_Sasuke... Touched you?"_

"_Yea. Why?"_

"_I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto cried as he lunged at Sasuke._

_Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Sakura landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face and knocked him to the ground. Sakura screamed and ran off to her room so she wouldn't see her two closest friends get hurt._

"_Naruto! What are you doing?" asked Sasuke._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DID IYOU DO THAT TO SAKURA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS IS GOING TO AFFECT HER NOW! SHE IS PROBABLY GOING TO GET EVEN MORE FREAKED OUT AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_SHUT UP! ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT IT HAPPENED!"_

"_YES IT IS YOU ASSHOLE!"_

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

-End Flashback-

"Oh. That's not like Sasuke. He would NEVER say that. Are you sure that's what happened?" Ino asked.

"Positive."

"Like I said, that's so not like him."

Sakura sighed. "Is it ok if I stay with you for awhile?"

"Sure Sakura, you can stay in the guest bedroom. You should know where it is right?"

"Yes I do. Thank you for letting me stay here Ino."

"No problem."

"Do you think Sasuke will look for me?"

"Does he know you're gone?"

"No."

"He will be here in a few hours or days or whatever."

Sakura sighed and walked to the guest room and started unpacking.

-With Naruto and Sasuke-

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"

"LIKE I SHOULD KNOW!"

"YOU'RE A BLONDE IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE A FAG!"

"YOU'RE A BIGGER FAG!"

"YOU'RE A FUCK FACE!"

"YOU'RE AN ELEPHANT!"

"An elephant?" Naruto said as he started cracking up.

Naruto sat himself on Sakura's bed so he wouldn't crash onto the floor as usual. He heard a crackling sound when he sat down.

"Hey what's this?" he said as he pulled it out from under him.

"It's a note." said Sasuke.

_My dearest Sasuke and Naruto. (Whoever is reading this. I know its one or both of you)_

_I have run away to somewhere. It seems Sasuke doesn't care about the baby. So that's why I have left. _("I care!" Sasuke said) _  
Naruto, you have always been there to talk too. Even though I have this problem now, your still there for me. You are the best friend a girl can have.  
Sasuke, I love you with all of my heart. One day I will come back. Hopefully you can recognize your own child.  
If you guys wish to look for me, I'll be at the last place you will ever look._

_I love you both,  
Sakura_

Naruto and Sasuke's mouths dropped.

"Where is the last place we would look?" asked Naruto.

The boys sat there and thought for awhile.

"The park?"

"No you loser."

"The ramen stand?"

"She knows you would look there."

"Your house?"

"That's too obvious."

"My house?"

"Why would she go to your house? Gee Naruto; it's so obvious we aren't thinking of it."

"One of her friends houses?"

"Which friend?"

Now this made the boys think even harder.

"Hinata?"

"No. Not here. That's too obvious."

"Well then you think of some place Uchiha. I've been coming up with all the ideas. And what are you doing? You are just sitting here saying no to everything. Some boyfriend you are." Naruto said.

"Well, at least I care!"

"That's not what I heard."

"What do you mean that's not what you heard."

-Flashback-

"_Sasuke... Touched you?"_

"_Yea. Why?"_

"_I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto cried as he lunged at Sasuke._

_Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. Sakura landed on the ground with a thud. Naruto punched Sasuke in the face and knocked him to the ground. Sakura screamed and ran off to her room so she wouldn't see her two closest friends get hurt._

"_Naruto! What are you doing?" asked Sasuke._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY DID IYOU DO THAT TO SAKURA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THIS IS GOING TO AFFECT HER NOW! SHE IS PROBABLY GOING TO GET EVEN MORE FREAKED OUT AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

"_SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT IT HAPPENED!"_

"_YES IT IS YOU ASSHOLE!"_

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

-End flashback-

"She thought... Oh no. She thinks I don't care about the baby!"

"Well, that's pretty much what you said."

"Well, I didn't know what I was saying, it just... happened."

"Well, LOOK WHAT YOU DID. YOU MADE HER LEAVE UCHIHA SASUKE. YOU MADE HER LEAVE AND NOW WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE WENT."

"Let's ask Ino."

"And that took you like, fifteen minutes to think of."

"Shut up and let's go to Ino's."

"Can we go tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel well."

"Then you can stay behind."

"No I want to come."

"Fine, we can wait."

-With Sakura and Ino-

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"I miss them."

"Well, they don't deserve you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You heard what Sasuke said."

"What about Naruto? He didn't do anything."

"Ok. Naruto deserves you. But Sasuke doesn't."

"I wish I could see them." Sakura said as she walked back to the guest room.

-Two months later-

"Ino, I am so sorry for being here so long. I didn't plan to I really didn't. I hope I am not being a burden to you."

"Sakura don't worry about it. Your not being a burden at all, trust me."

"I really need to get some new clothes soon."

"Well, then I will have to take you out shopping one day."

Sakura smiled. Ino was so supportive through this tough time for her. Sakura was even able to tell her about what Sai did to her. Ino listened through the whole thing. In the end, she said that if he ever touches her again he won't be able to use his male parts anymore.

All of the sudden, Ino's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Ino said.

Ino walked over and open the door.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I am here for Sakura."

"Me too!" said Naruto.

"I'll go get her. Come in." Ino said as the boys stepped into her house.

"Sakura! You have visitors!"

"Coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran through the house.

Sakura stopped as she saw the two boys standing there. She looked down at the ground. You could tell she was pregnant since she had a little bump.

"Sasuke...Naruto... What are you doing here?"

"To get you." Sasuke said.

"Come home Sakura. It hasn't been the same without you." Naruto said. "Sasuke has been moping more then usual lately."

"Naruto... I can't come home. I just can't. Not after what he said. I'm sorry Naruto but it just hurts me too much to come back after that. I hope you can forgive me."

"SAKURA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura just started crying.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're the one who doesn't understand."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cliffy! I am so evil. I hope this chapter was good! Don't worry, I'm planning for this to have a good amount of chapters. I'll have chapter 7 up tomorrow probably. Don't forget to leave a review!

Lots of love,

Minako


	7. Coming home and shopping?

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters. The characters in later chapters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get it right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

YaY! I have 20 reviews now! Thanks everyone. Oh, before I forget, one of the later characters that will appear MIGHT be my character Minako. Yup, she's in just about everything I write. So she might be appearing. I will have to see. I might decide to name that person something else. But it's a 50 chance she is going to appear. I will have to figure it out.

Anyway, on to chapter 7!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_SAKURA! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, you're the one that doesn't understand."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What don't I understand Haruno?" Sasuke said.

Sakura's mouth dropped. Sasuke only called her by her last name when he was angry at her. REALLY angry. Otherwise, he would just 'Hn' or no even say anything.

"You don't seem to understand me anymore. Ever since the accident, you've just... I don't know... You have just seemed distant from me Sasuke. All you seem to care about now is me getting better. It's like I'm just another person out there in the world who you feel is a burden and who need help so they won't bother you anymore. A person that has no one; no one to help her, no one to care for her, and all your doing is acting like I am just another person in the world who is lowly and in superior to you." Sakura said as she began to cry.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just looked down.

"I do understand you Sakura." Sasuke said quietly.

"Sakura, please, just come home. We need you. I need you. Sasuke needs you. Just please Sakura, come home. It is not the same without you. It feels like something, no, someone is missing from our lives, and I hate it. I really hate it. Please Sakura, please come home. I can't stand Sasuke moping around anymore! He hasn't spoken to anyone in weeks! Not even Kakashi-sensei. Sakura, we really need you. Honestly, I wouldn't lie to you Sakura. I wouldn't lie about this. Sasuke loves you Sakura and so do I." Naruto begged as his eyes filled up with tears.

Sakura looked down.

"Fine, you win. I'll go start packing." Sakura said as she turned around and began to walk to the guest bedroom.

"I'll help." Sasuke said quietly.

Sakura walked to the guest bedroom and Sasuke followed behind her.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Honestly. I was angry at Naruto for what he did and it just came out like that. You know how I just say things sometimes. I care about you and I care about the baby a lot. I would never leave you guys."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said quietly as she started to cram things into her backpack.

After awhile, Sakura and Sasuke finally finished cramming things into her backpack and Sakura slung it over her shoulder.

"I can take it if you want." Sasuke offered.

"No its ok. I'm fine Sasuke."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Sakura followed Sasuke out to the living room where Ino and Naruto were having a conversation.

"Naruto, I still don't think you should."

"It is for its only protection. I don't know what would happen if it got hurt. We have to pick."

"Naruto..." Ino said as she saw Sakura and Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready to go Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto only nodded and stood up.

-At Sakura's house-

Sakura placed her backpack on her bed and sat down next to it. Naruto sat down next to her and Sasuke leaned up on her dresser.

"So... How have you been Sakura?" Naruto said.

Sakura twitched. She hadn't been around the boys for awhile so she had gotten a bit nervous.

"Fine I guess."

"Ok."

Sasuke looked around her room noticing all the pink she had.

"How far along are you?" he asked silently.

"Three months."

"Okay."

Sakura looked around.

"It is kinda uncomfortable. Don't you think?" Sakura said quietly.

"Kind of." said Naruto.

"I don't know." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and lied down on her bed.

"I wish I knew what the baby looked like already." she said.

"Me too." Naruto said excitedly.

"It's not even your kid." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yeah but it's my niece or nephew."

"So, it's still not your kid. So you shouldn't get all excited."

"You're going to be a really good father Sasuke." Sakura said smiling.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"What makes you think that Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. But I hope she looks like Sasuke!"

"SHE?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled doing an anime sweat drop.

"I forgot to tell you guys. It's a girl!" Sakura said happily.

"A girl?" Sasuke asked.

Of course, Naruto LOVED this.

"YaY! A girl! Now I can spoil her to no end! I can get her little dresses and dolls for her birthday and I can baby sit her and I can take her to the ramen stand all the time!"

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. (A/n: something like this... O.O)

"Ok..." Sasuke said hoping Sakura wouldn't say anything to Naruto to keep him going.

"That's...So...AWESOME!" Sakura squealed.

Sasuke did another anime sweat drop.

"Naruto we MUST go shopping NOW!"

"We must!"

"Yes now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-At the baby supplies store—

"Naruto look at those cute little pajamas!" Sakura cried as she ran over to a pair of dark blue feetie pajamas.

"Those are so cute!" Naruto said as he threw them into the cart.

Sakura and Naruto ran around the store throwing dark blue dresses, pajamas, just about anything into there cart. They also picked out a crib and changing table. The crib was a mahogany color and the changing table was white with dark blue.

After circling the store about five times, they had three carts full. Naruto had also gotten about 6 things of diapers.

"Who knows Sakura. Where you a stinky baby?"

"Not really."

"About what Sasuke?"

"Who knows. He never talks about his old life."

"Ok."

Sakura and Naruto walked over to the counter. The counter girl looked shocked.

"Congrats on your baby you two."

Naruto looked down and Sakura blushed.

"I'm the uncle." Naruto said.

"Not to intrude on your personal lives, but why isn't the father here?" the counter girl asked.

"He passed out when we started talking about shopping." Sakura said as she giggled.

"Oh. Well, all this will be $2,169." she said.

Naruto's mouth dropped.

"We don't have that much money." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I brought Sasuke's credit card." Sakura whispered back.

Sakura swiped the card through and the purchase was complete.

"Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"How are we going to get all this to the car?"

"Watch this." Sakura said as she took out her cell phone and dialed Sasuke's cell number.

"_Uchiha Sasuke speaking."_

"Stop sounding all official on the phone and get your ass down here."

"_What did I do now?"_

"Nothing. Me and Naruto need your help."

In a puff of smoke Sasuke appeared and Naruto and Sakura handed him all the bags. Sasuke carried all the bags to the car and shoved them in.

"To the next store!" Sakura and Naruto cried.

Sasuke groaned.

-At another store-

"Now its time to get ME clothes!" Sakura said.

"Yay!" Naruto said.

Sakura and Naruto grabbed a shopping cart and went all around the store grabbing all sorts of pink things for Sakura. Sasuke picked out a nice dark blue sundress that Sakura SURPRISEING liked and Naruto picked out an orange sundress that Sakura also SURPRISEING liked.

One again, Sakura and Naruto circled this store about five times and had another three shopping carts full. And again, Sakura swiped Sasuke's credit card and spent another $2,015.

AND once again, Sasuke had to carry all the bags to the car.

Finally, Sasuke drove Sakura and Naruto back to Sakura's house to they wouldn't spend anymore money and he wouldn't pull out his back out from everything he had to carry.

Naruto skipped into the house and Sakura just followed him. Sasuke carried everything into the house and placed it on the floor. He then crashed onto the couch and fell asleep.

Sakura looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sakura. Sakura smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled at Sakura. They both went and found a sharpie marker and some of Sakura's clothes.

A couple hours later Sasuke woke up in a pink cocktail dress, and a mustache, glasses, and a uni brow drawn on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this was just a...random chapter I suppose. Well, now that they have the shopping out of the way, its time to being in Kakashi soon and put Sakura in a place she would never want to be... In a room full of men.

Poor Sasuke, he suffered too much in this chapter. In a way, he deserved it. Lol.

Don't forget to leave a review!

Lots of love,

Minako


	8. Truth or Dare gone wrong

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters. The characters in later chapters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get it right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

Anyway, on to chapter 8!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"What the hell did you two do to me?" he asked angrily.

Naruto looked at Sakura who started crying.

"YOU NEVER CAN TAKE A JOKE!" she wailed.

Sasuke immediately felt bad.

"Aww don't cry Sakura. See, I'm happy now!" Sasuke said as he pretended to be happy.

"Good!" Sakura said.

"Cause tonight Sakura said that she will allow us to do 'Truth or Dare' here!" Naruto said.

Sasuke groaned. He had a REALLY bad feeling about this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HEY EVERYONE!" Naruto said as he held the door open for all there friends.

Tenten, Neji, Lee, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi (surpriseingly), Gai, Sai, and some of there other friends showed up also.

"Everyone ready?" Naruto asked.

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

"Ok, I'll start. Sasuke, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you too... Take you hand, place it on Sakura's stomach or whatever, and say 'Aww what a cute baby girl! I hope you look just like me!' and then kiss Sakura and place her on your lap and kiss her whenever someone says the word 'Butter'." Naruto said cracking up.

"Hell no." Sasuke said embarrassed.

Sakura tensed up. "Sasuke I have to talk to you in the other room." Sakura said as she got up and walked out of the room.

"What is it Sakura? I'll do the dare fine. But that is no reason to call me out of the room to tell me that. I would have done it anyway, gee, I am not that cold hearted Sakura. I thought you knew that." Sasuke said.

"That is not why I asked you to come here Sasuke."

"Oh." Sasuke said as he turned red. "Then what is it you want?"

"Sai is here."

Sasuke curled up his fists. "I'll kill that bastard."

"No Sasuke. Everyone came here to have fun. Naruto probably didn't mean to invite him. He probably just came cause everyone else did. If he pulls anything, THEN you and Naruto can attack him and destroy my house. Ok?"

"Fine." Sasuke said as he and Sakura walked back out to where everyone else was.

"So will you do it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Fine."

Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's stomach only causing Sakura to turn a deep shade of red.

"Aww what a cute baby girl. I hope you look just like me." Sasuke muttered as he placed Sakura on his lap and kissed her.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red and everyone cracked up.

"Ok Sasuke, go ahead and ask someone."

Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto, truth or dare."

"Dare! And ya better believe it!"

"I dare you to strip down to nothing and streak through the town for half an hour screaming how awesome ramen is and you would rather sleep with it then Hinata."

Everyone burst out laughing as Naruto and Hinata turned a deep shade of red.

"Go ahead Naruto. It's a dare." Sasuke said.

"I will in the morning when everyone wakes up."

"Or after my turn." Sai said.

Everyone just glared at him.

"Fine." Naruto said.

Naruto looked around.

"Neji, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone in this room?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You asked me if I like anyone in this room. You never said I had to say who."

"Whatever."

Neji looked around the room.

"I'm only doing this cause I want to see Naruto streak through town before the sun sets. Sai, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to go streaking with Naruto."

Everyone yet again started laughing.

"Fine."

Naruto and Sai stripped down to nothing and ran out of Sakura's house and ran through the town.

Everyone watched out the window (well, except for the girls) until they came back.

Naruto had lipstick all over himself and Sai had a bunch of scrapes and bruises. Both boys immediately got dressed.

Sai regained his sanity and sat back down with everyone else.

"Sakura, truth or dare."

Sakura froze and Sasuke tightened his grip on her.

"D-d-dare." she said timidly.

"I dare you too... Say you love me and then kiss me on the lips and THEN strip for me and give me a lap dance."

Sakura shuddered. "No." she said.

"Excuse me? You have to do it Sakura. It's a dare."

"No Sai. I will not do it."

"Then you shouldn't have choose dare."

"I wanted too. I wanted to see how perverted your dare was going to be." Sakura said.

_I have to be strong. I have to be strong. I can't let Sai get to me. I can't let my fear overcome me. I have to be strong. I have to be strong._

"Do it Sakura. Or else." Sai said grinning.

Sakura shuddered.

"Want me to kill him now or later." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Just wait till I give you the signal." Sakura whispered back.

Sakura smirked. "Sasuke I have an idea. But play along." She whispered to him.

"Ok Sai, you win." Sakura said in a sexy voice.

Sakura walked over to him and smirked.

"I love you so much Sai." she said as she kissed him.

Sasuke was fuming. He supposed he should go along with her plan. But this? She was KISSING the guy who hurt her!

Sakura slowly began taking off her clothing. First came her socks which she threw over to Naruto. Then her shirt. Finally her shorts.

Naruto whistled which earn him a slap from Sasuke.

Sakura looked around at the others and smirked.

"NOW SASUKE!"

Sasuke jumped onto Sai. Sai quickly pushed him off and grabbed Sakura putting her in a headlock and dragging her to her bedroom locking the door behind him.

"Damn you Sakura. You had this _all_ planned out didn't you. Well guess what? I had a plan if you had a plan. So HA." he said as he bound her to the bed.

Sakura gave a muffled scream as Sai took out a knife. He sliced both her thighs, her ankles, he pretty much cut up both her legs. Afterwards, he moved up towards her stomach removing each piece of clothing in his way to get there.

Sakura squirmed and shacked trying to get him away from her stomach area.

"It will all be over soon." Sai said evilly. (Wow... that was sad...)

Sai inserted the knife slowly into her stomach and made a small but deep cut. He then quickly took it out making Sakura wince in pain. (Where's Sasuke and everyone? Should they be here by now?)

**With Sasuke and the others**

"Dammit!" Sasuke said as he slammed his fist on the table.

"We...We really should go save her." Hinata said.

"Believe it! Come on Sasuke! He is probably hurting my niece!" (you can guess who said that)

"Sakura can handle herself." Neji said.

"Screw this." Sasuke said as he walked over to Sakura's bedroom door and kicked it down.

"Did you have to break to door?" Naruto said.

**With Sakura and Sai**

The door came flying in and Sai jumped accidentally slamming the knife in Sakura's arm causing Sakura to whimper in pain.

"SAI!" Sasuke yelled.

Sai looked around and saw an open window. He immediately jumped out and made a run for it.

**After Sai left**

Sasuke jumped on the bed a started ripping off the tape that bound Sakura down. She was bleeding really badly and her pure white sheets were stained red.

"LOSER! HINATA! NEJI! INO! ANYONE ELSE I FORGOT, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW! SAKURA NEEDS YOU HELP! I NEED HELP! JUST GET IN HERE NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Sasuke cried.

Everyone rushed into the room and Sasuke began to order them around.

"Hinata, get the bandages. Ino, get her some new clothes. Neji, I hate you so go away. Tenten, get her some water. Naruto, you will just screw up whatever I tell you to do anyway so go away and eat some ramen. NOW EVERYONE!"

Everyone ran to do what they had to do.

"Sasuke is scary!" Naruto said.

"Not now Naruto." Hinata said.

"Believe it!"

Everyone gathered what they needed to gather and Naruto came back to watch anyway.

Sasuke quickly began to bandage Sakura's legs up. He then ripped off whatever clothing was left on her only to have Naruto do a dog whistle and the other boys in the room to 'whoop'. Sasuke of course got really pissed off and flipped everyone the finger while he went to work on Sakura's arm.

He quickly took the knife out and bandaged up where it had been. Next to go to work was... her stomach.

_O no. What if Sai got to the baby? I don't want to lose my daughter. I don't!_ Sasuke thought as he got to work on her stomach.

Sakura, for only being three months pregnant, still didn't look that pregnant. Well, it showed but not really. You know...

Sasuke quickly took care of the area where she was wounded. He then walked over to Ino to get Sakura's clothes to dress her.

Naruto let out another dog whistle and the other boys whooped again when Sasuke put underwear on Sakura and when he sat her up to put on her...ahem...bra.

"All of you are such perverts." Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sasuke said.

"Awe shucks Sasuke. You're the only one not excited cause you've SEEN Sakura fully naked. That's why I'm gonna be an uncle!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke turned bright red and continued dressing Sakura. He then shooed everyone out of the room and shut the open window. He put Sakura down for the night (Ok she's NOT a baby Sasuke) and went out to the others.

"And all I wanted to do was play truth or dare." Naruto said.

"We can play for a few minutes." Sasuke said.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Believe it! Sasuke, since your so daring tonight. Truth or dare?" Naruto said.

"Truth."

Naruto grinned.

"Tell them about the time when I found out you were in love with Sakura."

"Hell no."

"You picked truth Sasuke!"

"Dammit. Fine."

-Flashback-

"_Sasuke, stop being mean to Sakura. We all know how you feel about her." Naruto said._

"_Hn."_

"_You LIKE her."_

_No answer._

"_You LOVE her don't you Sasuke."_

_Still no answer._

"_You wanna have little Uchiha babies with her don't you!"_

_No answer. (_Wow I don't know how he does it)

"_And you want to name them ALL after me!"_

"_HELL NO."_

_Naruto burst out laughing and fell onto the floor rolling around in circles. Sasuke kicked him in the side but Naruto probably didn't even feel it._

"_You really love Sakura don't you Sasuke."_

"_Hn."_

"_If you hurt her, I'll KILL you."_

"_Hn."_

-End flashback-

Everyone started laughing.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

"Pick someone." Ino said.

"Neji, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss Ino every time Naruto says the word 'Butter' or when someone says 'Shut it'."

"Fine."

"BUTTER!"

Neji sent Naruto a death glare and walked over to Ino and French kissed her only to earn himself a slap. He then went and sat back down.

"Hinata, truth or dare."

"Dare brother."

"I dare you to go over to Naruto and give him a lap dance."

"Brother no!"

"Do it."

Hinata blushed and walked over and gave Naruto a 5 minute lap dance. She immediately sat back down blushing.

"Tenten truth or dare!"

"Dare."

Hinata smirked and grinned at Neji.

"I dare you to go kick Neji in the balls, rip off his clothes and hang his underwear on the flagpole."

"Yea I'll do it. I got nothing better to do." Tenten said as she walked over to Neji.

She kicked him hard in the balls making him double over in pain. She then ripped off his clothes and took his underwear and ran outside to the flagpole. She strung them on there, raised them up, and ran back to Sakura's.

"Good job Tenten!" Ino said.

"Believe it!" (guess who said that)

"Naruto, truth or dare."

"Dare. And ya better believe it!"

Tenten thought hard. "I dare you to go without ramen for a day AND you can't say 'believe it' for the rest of the night."

Naruto's mouth dropped. "NO!"

**Meanwhile**

Sakura was in her bed sobbing quietly and trying to yell out to the other room, "Sasuke!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this is the end of chapter eight and everything is going according to plan! I even have the sequel planned out! Actually, after the sequel there is going to be another sequel and after THAT another sequel! But the LAST one isn't that long. And after this little series is over, I'm planning something else but I'm not gonna tell ya what it is yet. –winks-

Don't forget to leave a review!

Lots of love,

Minako


	9. Mood swings and surprises

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters. The characters in later chapters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get it right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

To my awesome reviewers:

Thanks for putting up with me for this long! Loll. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing! Hopefully you all are looking forward to my sequels! –cough-

Now on to chapter 9!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sakura was sobbing in her bed trying to cry out to them next room, "Sasuke!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The next day**

"Thanks for coming everyone! Have a safe trip home!" Naruto said as everyone left Sakura's house the next day. (They spent the night)

Sasuke just said 'Hn' as usual when they all left.

"I'm going to go check up on Sakura." he said as he walked into Sakura's bedroom.

"Sakura, are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything? Do you want anything? Is there ANYTHING I can do for you right now? Or do you want me to go away for now and let you back to sleep? What do you want me to do?"

Sakura just sat up on her elbows (you know) and glared at him.

"Come here Sasuke."

Sasuke walked over to her.

"Sit down."

Sasuke sat down on her bed and Sakura laid back down.

"Why did you leave me here all by myself last night Sasuke?"

"Well, I thought you wanted your rest. I thought you should take it easy and sleep for awhile. Calm yourself down ya know?"

Sakura just sighed. "I really needed you last night Sasuke and you weren't here. You were with them Sasuke. You don't know how hurt I felt last night. I thought I was going to lose the baby. Luckily, I am not going too."

Sasuke looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"You should be Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down again.

"Just, go away Sasuke. I don't even know why I am even still talking to you."

"Hn."

"That's all you're going to say! I just told you off and you don't even have a comeback! What _is _your problem boy!"

"Nothing."

"No. You have a problem. Luckily, I am the first one to notice it so I will help you. YOU ARE TOO EMOTIONLESS. That's your problem Sasuke."

"Its not my problem. You don't know what you're talking about Sakura. I have always been like this. You just don't know me anymore. You have changed and its not for the better. I think that we need some time apart." Sasuke said seriously.

Sakura just looked at him and started laughing.

"HAHA! Wow, that was funny Sasuke. Real funny."

_Must be her mood swings. But I just can't put up with them._

Sasuke glared daggers at her. "I'm not joking around Sakura. You have to learn to control yourself."

Sakura just stared at him. "WAAAH!"

Sasuke just looked at her. "Don't cry."

"You are SO mean Sasuke!"

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I am not mean."

"Yes you are. You are very mean."

"Your mean too Sakura."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Prove it _Uchiha_."

Sasuke sighed. "You are mean to Naruto and you sometimes use him to get back at me. You also can say extremely cruel things to people like myself and you can take in no consideration to the other people around you. Also, you want everything YOUR way sometimes and that just can't happen. People DO have lives Sakura and they can't revolve there lives around YOU. Its just inhuman."

Sakura just looked at him and her mouth dropped open.

"Now Sakura, how am I mean?"

"Well...Well...You are too emotionless."

"Ok... And?"

"You...You...You put people in there places even though you might have to hurt them."

"Hmmm. I sure don't sound that mean."

"Well you are! You are mean to Naruto too!"

"He doesn't care about me. He used to like you and he thought that you of all people could accept him. And all you did was treat him like crap. You have no idea how much that hurt him. Honestly, I can't figure out how he liked you."

"And I can't figure out how you liked me!"

"WRONG! WHY DID YOU LIKE ME ANYWAY SAKURA!"

Sakura looked down and didn't say anything.

"Well? I'm waiting Sakura."

"You were...different."

"Different? That's the best you could come up with? A lot of boys would have DIED to go out with you Sakura. And you choose me of all people. You turned everyone else down for ME. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to know."

"NO SASUKE!"

Sasuke glared daggers at her once again.

"UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto ran into the room. "Yeah?"

"Just stay here."

"Ok!" Naruto said as he sat down on the floor.

Sasuke and Sakura started at each other for a long time.

"Sasuke, I challenge you to...a diss off."

"I accept your challenge. Naruto will be the referee."

"Ok. I guess I don't have any say in it anyway." Naruto said.

"Sakura, you may go first."

"Your so ugly that when someone took your picture there camera broke."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "Your mama is so fat that when she wanted to go to outer space they needed to get three spaceships to hold her and another three spaceships to hold everything else."

Sakura grinned. "Your brother is so ugly that when he was born your parents thought that he was the wrong kid."

Sasuke looked down.

"Sakura that was out of line. You lose this round." Naruto said.

"ROUND TWO BEGINS!" Naruto also said. "Sasuke you may start."

"Since you were friends with a blonde chick, did you turn into a whore or a slut? I can't tell."

"Is your hair naturally black or do you not shower enough?"

"Then why is your hair pink? Did your period get so bad that it got in your hair and turned it pink?"

Sakura blinked her eyes. "Say something Naruto!"

"Something." Naruto said.

"That's it?"

"Yea. I don't see anything wrong with what Sasuke said." Naruto said.

Sakura growled. "EVERYONE IS AGENST ME!" she said.

Sasuke sighed and Sakura shrugged.

"I forfeit. Sasuke wins." Sakura said.

"WOOT!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just walked out of the room looking pissed off.

He walked over and sat down on Sakura's couch. He then put his head in his hands. Naruto walked over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I am never getting Sakura pregnant again."

Naruto grinned. "Why not Sasuke?"

"Shut up you loser. She is just so...moody."

"That is what happens when you get a girl pregnant!"

Sasuke looked at him. "And how would you know Naruto?"

Naruto turned a shade of red. "Hinata is having a baby."

"Congratulations. Do you know what gender its going to be?"

"We are having a boy!"

"Awesome!"

"I know!"

"Did you propose to her yet?"

"Yes I did and I was wondering if you would be my best man at the wedding."

"I would LOVE to be your best man Naruto."

Naruto chuckled. "You sounded like a girl again for a second Sasuke. But that's going to be awesome. Did you get Sakura's engagement ring yet?"

"Yes I did. She is going to love it."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yea. Why wouldn't I?"

"Dude, you pissed her off today."

"Well, lets look at it this way. Sakura's pregnant with MY child. What happens if she has the baby and when the baby get older she asks who her father was. What is Sakura supposed to say? 'Your father is no one. Don't worry about it.' No. I want to be there for this child. I want me and Sakura to be married. I want us all to have a great life together." Sasuke said.

Naruto started tearing. "That was so touching!"

"Shut it."

"I'm serious Sasuke. I think that you will be a great father."

"Thank you Naruto."

"For what?"

"Believing in me."

(I should end it here. But I'm not going too. There is one thing that I have to do first.)

"Your welcome?"

Sasuke smirked and stood up only to see Sakura walk into the room.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said.

"HI!" Naruto yelled.

"Loser I am standing right here." Sasuke said.

Sakura giggled.

"Listen Sasuke, I am extremely sorry about before. It is just my mood swings. You know we can talk about anything. I hope you can forgive me for what I said. I never meant to hurt you in any way if I did. Please accept my apology."

"Its ok Sakura. I said some pretty mean things too."

"It is not your fault Sasuke. And I am sorry about what I said about your family. It was totally cruel of me."

"Its ok Sakura."

"NO ITS NOT! You don't have to be so forgiving!"

"Why not?"

"You were right! All I think about is myself. Its not right!"

"SAKURA!"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down."

"How can you tell me to be calm at a time like this?"

"Because..."

"Why?"

"I have to ask you something."

"Is it important?"

"Very important. It is a life changing question."

"Oh. Okay."

"Sakura, we have known each other forever. We have been through just about anything together. Even though we had bad times, we also had many good times. Well, what I am asking you," Sasuke said as he got down on one knee and pulling out a small box, "Sakura Haruno, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Sakura started crying. "Of course I will!"

Sasuke slipped the ring on her finger and grinned. "Then lets start planning the wedding."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, this is the end of chapter nine. I think it sorta came out bad. Well, for the new few chapters I am hoping to do Sakura's recovery. And then the baby will come! Yay!

Lots of love,

Minako


	10. Shes healed and Welcome Uchiha Akira

Disclaimers: I do not own the series Naruto nor no I own any of the characters in the series Naruto. I will own later characters that will appear in later chapters. The characters in later chapters are ones that I made up, so please do NOT steal them because it took me forever to get it right. If I find out... Well, it's not going to be a good thing.

TO EVERYONE:

I do not accept flames or anything that has to slightest bit to do with rudeness. So if you wish to complain about something, please message me or send me an e-mail and we can discuss the problem. I only accept positive reviews from my reviewers. So if you don't like my story or if you have a problem with it, don't read. I hate people who just leave bad reviews because they are in a bad mood or if I have errors. I know that there are SOME errors because of my computer and stuff. So please, do not send me bad reviews. I'm sorry if I'm sounding mean about this.

To my awesome reviewers:

Thanks for putting up with me for this long! Loll. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing! Hopefully you all are looking forward to my sequels! –Cough-

Now on to chapter 10, the start AND finish of Sakura's FULL recovery! AND, the baby is born! YAY!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Sakura, it is JUST for a day! And only a day may I add." Naruto said perkily.

"NO NARUTO!" Sakura screamed at the perky blonde.

"Sakura just do it so that loser shuts up already." Sasuke said annoyed at all the screaming.

"No Sasuke! You can't make me do it! If I don't want to do something, I won't do it! I thought you already knew that by now." Sakura said.

"Don't act like such a big baby." Sasuke said even MORE annoyed.

"I am NOT acting like a baby!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you ARE."

"No I AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE. There is no use trying to fight with me over this one Sakura because you KNOW you are."

"I am not and there is NO way you are going to change my mind no matter WHAT you do." Sakura said proudly.

"I'll slap Naruto for you."

"NO!"

"I'll kick Naruto in the balls."

"NO!"

"I'll throw him out the window."

"NO!"

"HEY WHY ME!" Naruto yelled.

"I'll take away his ramen for a week."

"NO!"

"SASUKE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Naruto cried thinking of losing his precious ramen for an entire week.

"SASUKE YOU ARE NOT GOING TO PRESUADE ME INTO DOING THIS!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO SAKURA! COME ON I AM ACTUALLY OFFERING TO HURT NARUTO FOR YOU AND YOU'RE REFUSING! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE. COME ON WOMAN GEEZ."

"Get a life Sasuke. You can be so lame sometimes you know that? You would best up your best friend just to get me to do something. Now that is just at an all time low." Sakura said smirking.

Sasuke just glared at her and then smirked right back at her. "Then you leave me with no choice Sakura."

"And that is _Uchiha_? I leave you with no choice? Wow I'm shaking Sasuke. I am SO afraid." Sakura said mockingly.

Naruto flinched and Sasuke smirked at her once again. Sasuke walked over to her and picked up Sakura bridal style and then carried her out of her house. Of course, Sakura is kicking and screaming when he does this.

"What the hell are you doing to me!" she cried.

"NARUTO NOW!" Sasuke commanded the blonde.

Naruto walked over and handcuffed himself to Sakura. Then he smirked at her. And of course, that just made Sakura even angrier.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

Sasuke walked off towards the training site where Kakashi, Neji and everyone else was with Naruto behind him dragging a screaming and cursing Sakura along.

-At the training site-

"Yo Kakashi!" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the black haired boy. "Nice to see you too Sasuke. And I see you brought our beloved Sakura with you today? And she is handcuffed to Naruto? What _are_ you planning Sasuke?" Kakashi asked him.

Sasuke just looked at him and then motioned for Naruto to drag a screaming Sakura over to where he was.

"Hello Sakura. How are you doing on this fine day?" Kakashi said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura shook violently and screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto burst out laughing but only to find himself a few seconds later getting smacked and then finding himself with three rather large bumps on his head.

"Owww." he complained.

"So Sasuke," Kakashi said as he turned to face Sasuke. "I guess this is operation get Sakura better so she won't kill you?"

"Yea if you want to call it that."

"And you handcuffed her to Naruto why?"

"Cause Naruto likes her and he was the only one up for the job."

"So. What is your point? Why not handcuff her to yourself?"

"Well," Sasuke said as he whispered something into Kakashi's ear.

"Oh I see." Kakashi said.

"Hn."

"BELIEVE IT!" –Guess who said that-

"What the hell was that for Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"I felt left out with all the whispering you guys were doing." said Naruto.

"Whatever. I'm going to go find Neji." Sasuke said as he walked off leaving a screaming Sakura hitting Naruto and a very confused Kakashi.

It didn't take Sasuke long to find Neji since he was only a couple yards away from where Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and himself were. So he walked over to him and tapped his shoulder making Neji jump a little bit. Neji turned around angrily.

"What do YOU want Uchiha?"

"Nice to see you too Neji."

Neji and Sasuke laughed.

"Listen; wanna help me get Sakura get back to her normal self?"

"Oh yeah. I'll help you. I have nothing better to do anyway at the moment." Neji said as he walked over to where Sakura and Naruto were.

Sasuke gathered up all the guy friends he had (which was a lot) and they all walked over to where Sakura and Naruto were. Of course, all of Sasuke's fan girls wanted to come too but he told them off and flipped 'em the finger which made the walk off giggling about how Sasuke had actually said something to them and gave them the finger which they thought was really cute of him to do.

"Ok everyone! Off to the room!" Sasuke said.

"WHAT ROOM!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone walked off to 'the room' and Naruto dragged a freaked out screaming and cursing Sakura along with him. Sasuke then walked in and locked the door with a key which he put in his pocket so Sakura couldn't get out.

"AH!" she yelled seeing that the room was full of boys.

Everyone advanced on her causing her to scream and curl up in a ball on the floor (of course bringing Naruto down with her). Sasuke just stood off in a corner watching this. If he was to help Sakura, he couldn't help her. (Is that confusing?)

-About an hour later-

All of the sudden, Sakura calmed down and stood up.

"I don't need this." she said as she walked over to Sasuke.

"IS THIS SOME IDEA OF A JOKE?"

"No."

"Then what is it!"

"I'm helping you."

"And you let me suffer like that?"

"It is not what someone would call suffering. You need to conquer your fears by facing them."

"Some help you are. Life was different for you. You could just do whatever you wanted because you were you and your family had just about anything they wanted. WELL GUESS WHAT? MY LIFE ISN'T YOUR LIFE SASUKE. I WASN'T RICH LIKE YOU WERE AND I DIDN'T HAVE PARENTS WHO WERE WILLING TO HELP ME WHEN I NEEDED THEM THE MOST. "

Sasuke just glared at her.

"Don't you ever speak of my family and my past like that again."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke then back at Sakura.

"Just let Naruto help you. I'm done."

"SASUKE HOW COULD YOU!" Sakura screamed.

"No Sakura, how could you treat me like shit after all I have been doing is trying to help you! And then you go off saying shit about my old life and you know how much I hate talking about it!"

Naruto twitched and Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"Let me out of here Sasuke." she said.

"No."

"Why."

"Because I am angry at you for what you said so now you are going to stay in this room until you come to your sences."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"OK EVERYONE ADVANCE ON HER AGAIN!" Naruto yelled trying to stop this meaningless fight.

Everyone advanced on Sakura. Sakura stood her ground. Neji put a hand on her shoulder and Sakura twitched. Then everyone else put a hand on her shoulder. She twitched a few more times but then she was fine.

Sakura turned around to where Sasuke was _supposed _to be.

"Sasuke..." she said as she noticed he wasn't there.

The door was wide open so everyone walked out except for Naruto who was still handcuffed to Sakura.

"Sakura, I think he left." Naruto said.

"DO YOU THINK I HAVEN'T RELIZED THAT YOU STUPID ASSHOLE?"

Naruto twitched and Sakura ran out of the room dragging him with her and began to search for Sasuke.

-A couple days later-

"UCHIHA SASUKE YOU BASTARD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" an angry Sakura cried as she saw Sasuke at the ramen stand.

"My place." he said smoothly.

"AND WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT AND LEAVE ME HANDCUFFED TO NARUTO FOR TWO DAYS! DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAD TO SLEEP NEXT TO THIS THING AND I COULDN'T BREAK THESE CUFFS. DO YOU HAVE ANY FRICKING IDEA HOW WORRIED I HAVE BEEN OVER THIS? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS OVER YOU I THOUGHT YOU LEFT US AGAIN!" Sakura screamed.

"I thought you were angry at me Sakura. Plus, I wanted to see how you were after a couple of days. So I stayed hidden from everyone."

"Oh. Well, I am fine now. Thanks to you Sasuke."

"So you are over your fear of men now I see."

"Yes."

"That's good. Want some ramen? It is my treat."

Sakura and Naruto sat down beside him.

"HELLOOO YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING..." Naruto yelled at him.

"Oh. Yeah sure." Sasuke said as he took the handcuffs off Sakura and Naruto.

"I want some miso ramen, some plain ramen, and some chicken ramen please." Naruto said.

"I'll just have plain." Sakura said.

"Same." said Sasuke.

So the ramen guy gave them their ramen and they all slurped it away happily.

-5 months later-

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD I AM NEVER LETTING YOU GET ME PREGNANT AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Sakura screamed. (Ah yes it is that time already. Time surely flies by fast now a day doesn't it?)

During the past five months, Sasuke and Sakura had their wedding as did Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was expecting her child any baby now and was petrified at the sight she was seeing with Sakura screaming at Sasuke and Sasuke just wincing at every word she said or screamed in this case.

"Come on Sakura you can do it!" Naruto cheered.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as she clutched Sasuke's hand even tighter.

-A few moments later-

"Congratulations it is a baby girl!" the nurse said as she handed the newborn baby girl over to Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the bundle in her arms. "Sasuke what should we name her?"

"Akira." he said quietly.

"Akira it is. That means spring flower doesn't it Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded as he looked down at the newborn. He noticed the black tuff of hair that she had and smiled. He also noticed that she didn't inherit her mothers accursed forehead.

Sakura handed the newborn over to Sasuke who sat down in a chair and held her. There was just one thing he had to be sure of.

He tilted the child up a bit so it looked like it was leaning on him. Sasuke moved a bit of the pink blanket to see that one of his worst fears had come true.

Little baby Akira had inherited her fathers curse mark. The same curse mark that Orochimaru had given him when he was younger.

Sasuke fixed the blanket and cradled his daughter in his arms. He looked down at her only to see the most beautiful onyx eyes looking back up at him.

_So she is a true Uchiha after all_. Sasuke thought.

Sakura looked over to see Sasuke looking at the newborn and smiled.

_He sure has a fatherly completion. What a softie._ She thought.

"Sasuke, what color are her eyes? She probably has already shown you." Sakura asked him.

"That is up for her to decide when she should tell you Sakura. I shouldn't ruin the surprise."

Sasuke looked back down to see the baby girl looking back up at him with her beautiful onyx eyes.

_She took after me. She really is a true Uchiha after all._ He thought as he smiled for the first time in many years.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well everyone, there is chapter 10. Sorry it took so long to get up but I had MAJOR writers block. And then when I came back to it and reread it, it sounded REALLY bad so I had to edit it a lot and stuff. Parts of it still don't sound right to me. But I like the ending a lot for some reason.

I have a new fic up that I am gonna work on too. Its called 'Dirty Little Secret'. And I also wrote a one-shot called 'She's gone' which I highly suggest you read because I think it is one of my best one-shots yet. Well anyway, hopefully chapter 11 will be up soon!

Lots of love,

Minako


End file.
